


君主论 | The Prince

by LikeNight



Category: Il Principe | The Prince - Niccolò Machiavelli, 九州缥缈录 - 江南 | Novoland: Eagle Flag Series - Jiang Nan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Cesare Borgia! 姬野, Discourses on Livy, La Mandragola, Lucrezia Borgia! 羽然, Machiavellian Elements, Multi, Niccolo Machiavelli! 项空月
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/LikeNight
Summary: 更新至第一幕第二场。ABO/药物滥用提及/全员政治意义上的马基雅维利主义/可能会提及非自愿性行为/历史糟粕/斜线不代表攻受/很多人都在说谎。教皇的私生子、瓦伦蒂诺公爵志在一统意大利。米兰的新公爵希望迎娶前者的妹妹。《曼陀罗》+《君主论》+ Cantarella paro。戏剧部分戏份最多的是马基雅维利！项空月和卢克蕾佳！羽然。小说部分戏份最多的是恺撒！姬野和没有历史原型的吕归尘。架（姬）空（野）历（和）史（吕）里（归）意（尘）大（政）利（治）统（婚）一（姻）的故事。喜剧。一切属于江南和马基雅维利，除了我鬼扯的架空历史。





	1. 角色

**Author's Note:**

> 没有参考《荆棘王座》、《波吉亚王朝》及类似作品（虽然如果江南没有写《荆棘王座》我大概也不会认为项空月和姬野的设定有参考马基雅维利和瓦伦蒂诺公爵）。是基本只基于马基雅维利作品（《君主论》、《论李维》、《曼陀罗》）的同人。创作时也有参考《侍臣之书》、《七日谈》和《冰与火之歌》。有托尔金作品的彩蛋。
> 
> 只有 α x ω（男女、男男、女女、女男）和 β x β（男女）可孕。对于 α x ω，标记对受孕很有帮助。ABO 性别是出生时就明确的。α 和 ω 只有情热时才会有信息素。所有人都能闻到信息素，但只有 α 和 ω 才可能对相应性别的信息素有生理反应。ω 会定期主动进入情热，α 不会主动进入情热。ω 和 α 的情热可以不由与相应性别的性行为解决。
> 
> 为了配合历史上的卢克蕾佳人设，羽然是金发。

姬野，教皇的私生子，瓦伦蒂诺公爵

吕归尘，米兰公爵

羽然，教皇的私生女

项空月，瓦伦蒂诺公爵的顾问

西门也静，数学家、天文学家，瓦伦蒂诺公爵的医生

江紫桉，银行家

龙襄，刺客

息辕，贵族

赢玉，那不勒斯女王

雷心月，纳瓦拉公主


	2. 第一幕。第一场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家都（不一定真心地）赞美羽然的“好”/“善”是新柏拉图主义的梗：美是好的体现。这个梗的来源是 The Book of the Courtier 里 Pietro Bembo（Lucrezia Borgia 的著名情人，拜伦吃这一对）是 Neoplatonist，并且就“美体现好”发表了长篇大论。

佛罗伦萨的宫廷。姬野、羽然、息辕。

**息辕**

吕归尘大人愿意停战。君主们点起战火，作为薪炭的总是人民。簒夺者的余党依然在米兰城的阴影里作祟，现在的公国无法承担起更多伤毁。吕归尘大人敬佩公爵阁下的勇略，也倾慕至美至善的羽然女士。他希望与您联盟，更希望与羽然女士缔结婚姻。瓦伦蒂诺的血统将会主政米兰，一如其将主政教皇国与佛罗伦萨。

**姬野**

羽然，我亲爱的妹妹，你听到了么？吕归尘想要从我这里执起你的手。

**息辕**

米兰公爵感念在梵蒂冈与罗马的少年时日，不愿与他的朋友们反目。

**羽然**

我与吕归尘已多年未见。

**息辕**

吕归尘从未忘记您。布列塔尼的公爵和萨伏伊公爵的妹妹曾向他提亲。簒夺者家族也曾尝试用适龄的 ω 作为求和的价码。但他始终回绝，甚至在我们征战途中，连床伴也不曾要过一个。梵蒂冈蔷薇色眼瞳的弓箭手是此世间我最爱的人。他这样说。我渴望在我们的婚礼上演奏我为她写作的十四首长笛曲。我愿与她死生契阔。

**姬野**

贞洁是一种美德。

**息辕**

吕归尘也不认为他应该让孩子诞生于床榻的另一侧。

**羽然**

梵蒂冈的时光太短。似乎吕归尘这些年来也没有疏于练习长笛、还开始了创作。

**息辕**

进攻米兰时他曾在整个军队前吹奏。听闻人们都以为是他的音乐穿透黑夜，召唤来了破晓的太阳。

**姬野**

米兰之战是一场伟大的战役。换了我，可能也不能做出更好的布局和指挥。

**息辕**

吕归尘说与二位阁下相识是他最美好的命运。

**羽然**

簒夺者家族的，是那个年轻的寡妇么？我听说他早就被他已经入土的夫君玩弄到了无法被再次标记，更听说他会为所有爱他的人张开腿。令人悲伤，但一位可怜人并不一定是最合适的婚约对象。贞洁是一种美德，我可怜的父亲就是害了一位情人传染的病，如今正当盛年，可是白袍和香水也掩盖不了他身上的腐败味道了。

**姬野**

布列塔尼离米兰太远；法兰西王太子的夫人曾经这么提议，难说是否是为了成功让自己嫁给王太子而非老迈的国王。萨伏伊邻近米兰，但若说重创了我军队的吕归尘只能通过联姻的手段收伏这个公国，未免也过于像在讲笑话。萨伏伊不喜欢我；我的密探们告诉我北方的吟游诗人们正在传唱着米兰的新公爵是山与海之间唯一能同我抗衡的人。他的弧刀只在血刃敌人时锋芒闪亮，他的信使是鹰隼、挚友是星辰。萨伏伊的 ω 有一位 α 兄长；吕归尘只需要让萨伏伊人知道与仁爱的他合作是唯一可以使他们免于姬野暴政荼毒的办法，就能在我在世时收获最牢不可破的联盟。

**羽然**

息辕大人，我看到了你纹章上的百合。你是法兰西人。

**息辕**

您说得不错。我的叔父是旺多姆公爵。

**羽然**

这就是姬野和我的疑惑所在了。吕归尘是从哪里弄来的军队？我们知道你们有一个精锐的雇佣兵团，但对于君主，雇佣兵比弄臣更不可信任。他们为金钱出卖性命，卖自己的可以、卖别人的也成。你们要与我们联盟，总要先向我们透个底。美德与机缘可以创造奇迹，但奇迹之所以为奇迹，正是因为其极难发生。万一你们以小博大，对我们可不算什么划算的生意。

**息辕**

美德吸引赞赏，正如神吸引人，正如羽然女士只能与一人成婚却爱慕者无数。何况胜利的战争往往一本万利；雇佣兵即便失败也会索取薪水，于是这微薄的薪水就成了他们的祸根。我的朋友吕归尘比簒夺者更适合统治米兰，这就是我追随他的全部理由。

**姬野**

百合花纹章的军人，你说得非常好。吕归尘旅居法兰西宫廷。国王为什么不挑一个 ω 许给他？

**息辕**

您知道他血里的病。他的法兰西血统太重了。倘若再娶一位法兰西王族的妻子，医生说孩子几乎没有可能活过十岁。另一个理由是您是纳瓦拉公主的夫君。

**姬野**

我知道了。


	3. 第一幕。第二场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “吕将军轻骑破关，三月而称雄瀚州草原。”（《苍云古齿》）

佛罗伦萨，项空月的宅邸。项空月、龙襄。

** 龙襄 **

我的朋友，您得帮帮我。

** 项空月 **

你从洗礼堂的顶上跳下来的？怪我，我在庭院里堆了草垛。是什么事能如此惊动大刺客您？

** 龙襄 **

是通过杀人解决不了的事。

**项空月**

有什么事不能通过杀人解决？君主无道，那么就换一位新君；人民叛乱，那么就镇压叛乱者。国家想要发达，那么就以战争扩张。不要畏惧自己握起剑的手，因为只有君主才能执起剑、只有勇敢者才有希望征服命运。

**龙襄**

可是我只想要一人做我的君主，也只想要一人做我的人民。何况她既没有无道，也没有叛乱。她是梵蒂冈最珍贵的红宝石，在新月夜的森林里向着牡鹿挽起长弓。风与月光是她的箭羽，她的箭簇由无花果木削成。有些人可以死很多次，有些人却只能死一次。倘若她死了，我一定也会哀尽而亡。

**项空月**

有谁胆敢伤害最美好的羽然？恐怕伟大的姬野会第一个送他去接受神的审判。可是你为什么会忧虑于自己造成羽然的死？你明明这么爱她。

**龙襄**

啊！容我慢慢道来。姬野要将羽然许给米兰的吕归尘了。羽然告诉我他们与吕归尘是少年时在梵蒂冈的青梅竹马。她爱吕归尘，尽管这爱与对我或对姬野的爱不同，她不希望我们死去的心却是同样的。停战与联姻只是缓兵之计，姬野无法允许山与海之间出现一位能威胁他又无法与他真正联盟的君主。吕归尘从法兰西归来不过三月，所到之处烽烟遍野，他却依然赢取了仁爱的名声。姬野则是沉默的暴君，他不施修史者们口诛笔伐的暴政，臣民与敌人却无不畏惧他的手段。所以一旦现在的冲突烈化，姬野就会要吕归尘死。如今吕归尘让他的朋友前来提亲，姬野更有了在羽然为吕归尘诞下继承人后、杀死吕归尘再以孩子继承米兰的理由。要救吕归尘就必须杀姬野，但姬野死羽然也不答应。她说她会心碎于我们三个中任何一个的死，心碎到如果我们中的一个杀死了另一个，她会先要了凶手的命再自戕。

**项空月**

而羽然同意了这个婚约。

**龙襄**

她觉得作为斡旋的筹码，自己更适合被放在吕归尘一边。

**项空月**

那么羽然会被标记，为了给姬野他想要的米兰继承人还需要怀孕。你确定你依然会爱她么？

**龙襄**

只要她依然是羽然。羽然是始终愿意帮助姬野成为恺撒的。至于标记，这只要吕归尘死就可以解除，我也还没有睡过被标记的 ω。

**项空月**

摧毁瓦伦蒂诺公爵成为恺撒的志向还不如要了他的命，所向披靡的米兰公爵想必也不愿身陷囹圄。我的朋友，我想这原是无解的。

**龙襄**

让我对羽然的心碎无能为力也与杀了我无异了。

**项空月**

龙襄，你来自威尼斯。

**龙襄**

刀剑无法办到的，金钱也不能。有些人无可取代。梵蒂冈的红宝石是，永暗之夜亦然。

** 项空月 **

论领地的富庶，假以时日与机缘，佛罗伦萨未必不及威尼斯。不过我想到的不是这个。我的朋友，你的故乡不为瓦伦蒂诺公爵统治。这在这里是很少见的。

**龙襄**

瓦伦蒂诺公爵的战火还烧不到我的故乡。

**项空月**

你如此回答正说明了你在意瓦伦蒂诺公爵的战火。刺客可以更名改姓、可以居无定所，却不可能对自己来自哪个国度毫无知觉。试问，倘若威尼斯共和国为瓦伦蒂诺公爵所征服，你将作何感想？

**龙襄**

那不能让我成为瓦伦蒂诺公爵的子民。

**项空月**

你的爱人希望瓦伦蒂诺公爵成为山与海之间的皇帝。

**龙襄**

顾问先生，您想从我这里问出什么？我并不效忠于我爱人的哥哥，尽管我也不曾与他敌对。

**项空月**

我没有想问出什么。我同样希望瓦伦蒂诺公爵成为山与海之间的皇帝。只是我的另一位朋友告诉我公爵身体不足；纳瓦拉公主也已经被标记一年有余，却依然没有受孕的迹象。

**龙襄**

我听不懂了。

**项空月**

不是什么要紧的话。我尚不能给你任何保证。


	4. 第一幕。第三场。（本章未完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对方守卫大帐的银铠武士对此完全没有反应，他们手持八尺的长枪，枪刺下挂着纯银的虎头符记，闪亮的头盔上插着高高的白羽。弘吉剌没有见过这样奢华的军队，更没有想过整整一支军队都是高矮差不多的俊美年轻人组成，他开始怀疑对方的实力。（《一生之盟》）
> 
> 至于容貌，说坚毅冷峻则可，说俊美实在不符合姬野的风格。（《星野变》）

佛罗伦萨，酒馆。吕归尘、息辕。

**吕归尘**

你见过他们了。

**息辕**

黑发的瓦伦蒂诺与他金发的妹妹。黑瞳的瓦伦蒂诺与他红瞳的妹妹。我曾疑惑过有血色眼睛的人要生得如何才能出落得像个天使，前日才知道凡人的语言恐怕无法道尽她的美。公爵则与我想的类似，不像狮子也不像毒蛇，除去那份肃杀的气质，放在他那姿容普遍俊美的亲卫队里大概只会显得寻常。他有一双安静的眼睛，安静得使人心生寒冷。

**吕归尘**

是空洞的形容。

**息辕**

三年半的相识使你比我更了解他们。我没有必要依据一个白天的见闻妄加推断。羽然会是这片土地上最好的联姻对象，但倘若她支持姬野胜过支持你，我不认为她会是一位理想的爱人。刻薄精明的赌徒，我有些认可这个风评。

**吕归尘**

他们能一路活到今天成为山与海之间最有权势的二人，自然都是很聪明的。相比我她或许更爱姬野，但除了婚姻的名义和一些与姬野共处的时光，我也不会从她处取走什么。

**息辕**

你甚至不准备标记她。

**吕归尘**

何必？丈夫之于妻子，正如君主之于国家。我爱我的人民，我会保护他们，我的人民也会爱我；但怎么说都没有我必须重新发行货币、再在货币上铸上我头像的道理。我家族的血液被诅咒。我注定不会有后嗣。我只希望米兰终于迎来了他等待已久的好君主，为他拭去灾厄的血泪；从此再也不会有人危及他的自由。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎来找我玩！知乎 @ 云石雕像的情人；微博 @ PhenomenologyOfMind（警告：此处在线疯癫与文明）。


End file.
